Gina e seus diários 1ª Parte 1991 1995
by AlphaPhi
Summary: Vocês sabiam que Gina Weasley adora diários, não sabiam? Vamos dar uma espiadela no que eles dizem? É claro que se contarmos tudo, vai ficar chato, então selecionamos assim tipo 'os melhores momentos'. Só não temos o diário que ela usou no primeir
1. Cap 01

Gina e seus diários - 1ª Parte 1991 - 1995  
  
Autor AlphaPhi  
  
Sinopse:   
  
Vocês sabiam que Gina Weasley adora diários, não sabiam? Vamos dar uma espiadela no que eles dizem? É claro que se contarmos tudo, vai ficar chato, então selecionamos assim tipo 'os melhores momentos'. Só não temos o diário que ela usou no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, porque ele foi destruído na câmara secreta, lembram?  
  
Nota do autor:   
  
Esta é uma obra de ficção. Muitas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Esta história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Algumas personagens são novas. A fic foi escrita antes do lançamento do quinto livro, e os acontecimentos nela narrados podem ser incompatíveis com este e os próximos livros.   
  
Capítulo 1 - O primeiro diário - Antes de Hogwarts.  
  
- Mamãe! Que lindo! É pra mim?  
  
- Claro, minha pequena! É um diário bruxo. Só vai poder ler quem você permitir. Você já tem dez anos e tem que manter a sua privacidade...  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 10 de agosto de 1991.  
  
Meu nome é Virgínia, mas todos me chamam de Gina. Eu tenho seis irmãos, todos mais velhos do que eu. Hoje eu fiz aniversário (dez anos) e ganhei você. Nós vamos ser muito amigos. Meu irmão Rony ficou com ciúmes, porque ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas ele vai para a escola no início do mês que vem. Ele tem onze anos e recebeu uma coruja de Hogwarts e vai estudar com meus outros irmãos: Fred, Jorge e Percy. Gui e Carlinhos já se formaram e também estudaram lá. Como eu sonho com o dia em que eu também vou para lá! Mas é só com onze anos, ou seja, tenho que esperar ainda um ano mais. Mamãe disse que desta vez vai me levar à estação para me despedir e já ir conhecendo o trem. Bom... amanhã eu escrevo mais..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 25 de agosto de 1991.  
  
Hoje Percy recebeu mais uma carta de Hogwarts. Ele vai ser monitor, como Gui já foi. Fred e Jorge não gostaram muito, mas mamãe e papai adoraram. Papai deu para Percy uma coruja, e o rato de Percy, Perebas, ficou para o Rony..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 1º de setembro de 1991.   
  
... Você não vai acreditar... Nós estávamos para entrar na Plataforma 9 ½, e um menino tímido, mas muito bonito, se aproximou e perguntou como era que se devia fazer. Mamãe explicou tudo para ele, e ele foi com o Rony. Na hora eu pensei que devia ser filho de trouxas, mas Fred e Jorge disseram que ele era o Harry Potter! Harry Potter mesmo! O famosérrimo! Eu quis entrar no trem para falar com ele, mas mamãe não deixou... Ela disse que eu já tinha visto ele e pronto. Eu até chorei. Foi a única parte de que eu não gostei. Espero que ele fique amigo dos meus irmãos e venha nos visitar. Não seria o máximo? Por hoje é só."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 5 de setembro de 1991.  
  
Rony mandou uma coruja de Hogwarts hoje. Era uma coruja parda, muito bonita e que não desmaiou como Errol sempre faz. Ele ficou na Grifinória junto com meus outros irmãos.  
  
Ele me contou que a tal da seleção não é brigando com um trasgo, como o maluco do Fred tinha dito. É com um chapéu falante. A gente bota o chapéu na cabeça, e ele escolhe a casa de cada um, mas isso é surpresa, e ele só me disse porque não quer que eu fique assustada no ano que vem. Mas o melhor é que Harry Potter, aquele gatinho de que eu falei, ficou na Grifinória também. Rony disse que ficou amigo dele desde a viagem no trem, não é legal? Talvez ele venha com Rony aqui algum dia...   
  
Rony contou que todo mundo na Grifinória é legal, menos uma menina que é chata. Eles já tiveram aula de Transfiguração, Feitiços e História da magia. Amanhã vão ter a primeira aula de Poções. Vôo, só na semana que vem. Depois eu conto mais..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 15 de setembro de 1991.  
  
Hoje finalmente Rony mandou uma outra carta, quer dizer, ele mandou anteontem, mas o Errol só chegou hoje. Patético!   
  
Rony detestou a aula de Poções. Disse que o tal de Prof. Snape é um carrasco. Ficou pegando no pé do amigo dele, o Harry, eu já te contei... aquele gatinho, lembra? Ele e o amigo foram visitar o Guarda-caças, Hagrid, que parece ser muito legal.   
  
Boa mesmo deve ter sido a aula de Vôo. Rony me disse que o Harry foi convidado a participar do time de quadribol da Grifinória, junto com Fred e Jorge. Ele vai ser apanhador! Tudo por causa de um tal de Draco Malfoy, um cara chato da Sonserina que provocou ele e se deu mal! O apanhador mais novo do século!   
  
Esse cara deve ser demais! Lindo e talentoso, uau! Será que o Rony não me conseguiria um autógrafo, uma foto, um... sei lá! Alguma coisa... Vou pedir... Vou escrever uma carta agora mesmo... Tchau."  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 17 de outubro de 1991.  
  
Hoje fui com mamãe ao Beco Diagonal, para fazer compras. Mamãe precisava de ingredientes para poções, pó de Flú e umas luvas novas para jardinagem. Ela também comprou um livro novo: 'Guia de pragas domésticas' de um tal Gilderoy Lockhart e um presente de aniversário para Percy, uma pena nova, de águia. Ela queria dar alguma coisa melhor, mas não sobrou muito dinheiro, afinal é o início do ano letivo. Quem mandou Percy nascer em Outubro? Amanhã ele vai receber a pena em Hogwarts. Pelo menos ele vai saber que a gente não se esqueceu do aniversário dele.  
  
Após as compras ficamos tomando um sorvete, e mamãe encontrou uma amiga dela, que não via há muito tempo, a Denise Crockford, que estava com a filha, Júlia. A Júlia tem a minha idade e é muito simpática. Ela e os pais moravam no Canadá até o mês passado e voltaram porque o pai foi convidado a trabalhar no Ministério, como auror. Tomara que ela fique na minha turma em Hogwarts. Mamãe a convidou para passar o fim de semana aqui em casa, mas ela não podia vir porque é o aniversário da avó dela. Então ela me chamou para o dia das bruxas. Ficamos de combinar tudo depois."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 1º de novembro de 1991.  
  
Ontem eu e meus pais fomos a uma festa na casa da Júlia. A avó dela é muito engraçada, e nós nos divertimos muito. Os pais dela ficaram conversando com os meus a noite toda. Quando chegamos era muito tarde e eu não consegui escrever.   
  
Diário, você não vai acreditar! Meu irmão Rony é um herói! Ontem ele salvou aquela garota chata, a tal de Hermione, junto com o amigo dele, o Harry, de um trasgo montanhês. Rony derrubou o trasgo com um feitiço só! Ele e o amigo ganharam 5 pontos cada para a Grifinória. A carta estava nos esperando pela manhã, presa na coruja do Percy.  
  
Parece que a tal garota ficou menos chata depois que eles a salvaram, deve estar apaixonada pelo seu herói... Eu ficaria... Só espero que seja pelo meu irmão e não pelo Harry...  
  
Eu queria que meus irmãos viessem no Natal para casa, e que Rony trouxesse o gatinho, é claro, mas mamãe disse que nós vamos viajar até a Romênia para visitar o Carlinhos... Acho que só mesmo nas férias de verão... Fui!  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 9 de novembro de 1991.  
  
... Fred e Jorge me mandaram uma coruja hoje. Eles ganharam no quadribol, derrotaram a Sonserina. Harry, o apanhador, jogou muito bem, na opinião de todos. Mesmo com a vassoura dele estando estranha, ele conseguiu pegar o pomo. Parece que ele quase engoliu o pomo, mas valeu!  
  
Estou ansiosa para revê-lo, até sonhei com ele, quando cochilei depois do almoço. Pelo que todos me contam, ele é uma pessoa muito simples e não gosta quando ficam mencionando a sua fama pela vitória contra Você-Sabe-Quem."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Bucareste, 15 de dezembro de 1991.  
  
Chegamos ontem aqui, mas eu estava cansada e não escrevi nada. Carlinhos trabalha no departamento de proteção aos dragões do Ministério daqui. Amanhã ele vai nos levar até a reserva para vermos os bichos de perto, uau!  
  
Rony escreveu e disse que tinha pena do Harry porque ele não tinha parentes legais, e não estava esperando nenhum presente de Natal. Essa carta foi entregue por uma coruja branca muito bonita, que Rony disse que era do amigo dele.   
  
Mamãe me disse que queria mandar um presente de Natal para o Harry, e eu sugeri um suéter igual aos que ela faz para nós todo ano. Ela adorou a idéia e já ia começando a pegar uma lã roxa, quando eu impedi. No final ela se convenceu e fez verde... "Para combinar com os olhos dele..." Eu perguntei como ela sabia a cor dos olhos dele, e ela me disse que conheceu os pais dele e que tinha ido ao batizado. É claro que eu já sabia que os olhos dele eram verdes... Foi uma das coisas que eu mais reparei na estação... Que olhos!   
  
Para o Rony não teve jeito, eu tentei, mas ela disse que sabia que a cor preferida do Rony era cor de tijolo, e que isso era tão certo quanto o fato de ele adorar sanduíche de carne enlatada. É muito filho para ela saber o que cada um gosta! Pelo menos ela sabe que eu detesto cor-de-rosa.   
  
Agora eu já vou dormir que amanhã eu vou acordar cedo."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 22 de março de 1992.  
  
Hoje veio carta de Hogwarts, meus irmãos Fred e Jorge estão muito contentes porque ontem ganharam da Lufa-lufa no quadribol. Rony brigou durante o jogo com aquele tal de Malfoy e ganhou uma detenção, mas disse que está feliz porque o outro ganhou um olho-roxo. Parece que o Harry jogou muito bem e capturou o pomo em tempo recorde. Como eu queria estar lá para ver... Mas falta pouco, logo estarei lá com ele. Espero que Hogwarts me aceite logo e também quero ficar na Grifinória, junto dos meus irmãos e principalmente dele..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 25 de junho de 1992.  
  
... Percy, Rony, Fred e Jorge me escreveram hoje. Fred e Jorge estão revoltados, perderam a taça de quadribol. Foram massacrados pela Corvinal. O que me preocupou foi o motivo: Harry estava na ala hospitalar, desacordado. Morri de preocupação, mas Rony me tranqüilizou dizendo na carta que a enfermeira garantiu que ele vai se recuperar logo. Mamãe me disse que vai me levar à estação para buscar meus irmãos. Quem sabe eu não consigo ver o Harry de novo?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 1º de julho de 1992.  
  
Hoje chegaram meus quatro irmãos de Hogwarts. Fui buscá-los na estação. Mamãe não gostou nadinha quando eu apontei para o Harry e gritei. Ela disse que era falta de educação. Imagina se eu agarro ele como eu estava com vontade? Gostei da educação dele agradecendo à minha mãe pelo presente de Natal.  
  
Percy está muito estranho, se trancou no quarto e só ficou animado quando chegou uma coruja para ele. Fred e Jorge continuam os mesmos, só aprontam. Rony voltou diferente, mais sério, pouco fala comigo, parece que ele enfrentou um grande perigo, junto com o Harry e a Hermione. Mamãe disse que foi tudo obra de Você-Sabe-Quem. Acho também que ele sente falta dos novos amigos... Mas eu vou perturbar até que ele me conte tudinho sobre Hogwarts e principalmente sobre Harry Potter. Depois eu escrevo tudo aqui, tá?"  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 31 de Julho de 1992.  
  
Hoje é o aniversário dele, do Harry, Rony me disse. Ele aos poucos vai me contando as coisas. Pena que eu não possa mandar um presente ou pelo menos um cartão, para que o Harry soubesse que eu existo.   
  
Percy continua recebendo corujas todos os dias. Ele faz um mistério danado com elas. Acho que ele deve ter arranjado uma namorada, mas não tenho certeza.  
  
Rony está chateado porque Harry não respondeu a nenhuma coruja, nem dele nem da amiga dos dois, a Hermione. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Acho que o Errol deve ter se perdido... Vou sugerir que mamãe escreva uma carta e mande pelo correio trouxa para ver se ele responde... É melhor não... Como vou explicar tamanho interesse? Vou pensar em outra coisa..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 3 de agosto de 1992.  
  
Papai disse que Harry recebeu uma advertência do Ministério por usar magia indevidamente na frente de trouxas. Quem contou foi uma tal de Mafalda Hopkirk, que trabalha na sala que fica ao lado da dele. Rony ficou desesperado. Não sei o que ele, Fred e Jorge irão aprontar, mas espero que nada tenha acontecido ao Harry. Rony me disse hoje que os tios e o primo de Harry detestam ele e podem ter feito alguma coisa ruim contra ele. Estou tão nervosa... Será que eu nunca mais vou vê-lo de perto?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 4 de agosto de 1992.  
  
Diário, você não pode imaginar o que aconteceu hoje. Estou nas nuvens...  
  
Ele está aqui. É, na minha casa. Meus irmãos foram voando no carro de papai até a casa dos tios dele e o trouxeram para cá.  
  
Quando eu acordei e fui tomar café, ele estava sentado à mesa com Fred, Jorge e Rony tomando café. Fiquei tão nervosa que saí correndo e voltei para o meu quarto. Eu ainda estava de camisola e não tinha nem penteado o cabelo... Depois fiquei olhando de longe, quando ele estava ajudando meus irmãos a desgnomizar o jardim.   
  
Ele é ainda mais lindo do que eu lembrava. Ele é um "show". Vou ter que parar de pensar nele como gatinho, ele agora é um gatão. O único problema é que eu perco a voz e fico completamente vermelha, quando estou perto dele. Ah, e também fico totalmente desastrada. Sinto uma palpitação no peito, um frio na barriga e as pernas ficam tremendo. Acho que fiquei doente ou então estou ficando doida. Não! É claro que é paixão! No jantar eu derrubei um copo de suco de abóbora em cima do prato. Ele notou, é claro, mas educadamente fingiu que não percebeu para não chamar a atenção dos outros... Como eu estou apaixonada!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 10 de agosto de 1992.   
  
Hoje recebi a carta de Hogwarts, presente de aniversário. Finalmente! Eu já estava com medo de não ser aceita, porque a carta da Júlia já tinha chegado havia dois dias.  
  
Meus irmãos e Harry também receberam. Ele me perguntou se eu ia para Hogwarts também. Foi a primeira vez que ele falou diretamente comigo. Eu novamente perdi a voz e só consegui confirmar com a cabeça (e também enfiei o cotovelo na manteigueira). Sorte que Percy entrou naquela hora, com seu distintivo e ninguém reparou.   
  
À tarde meus irmãos cantaram 'Parabéns a você' e 'Com quem será?', acredita! Ninguém merece! Eu devo ter ficado muito vermelha e tive de sair correndo, porque o Harry me olhava muito curioso. Acho que ele queria saber quem os meus irmãos pensavam que era o meu namorado, como se eu tivesse... como se eu não estivesse apaixonada sem ser correspondida...  
  
Mudando de assunto, mas não muito, a cada dia eu o admiro mais. Ele é muito atencioso. Conversou muito com meu pai sobre os objetos dos trouxas, pelos quais meu pai é muito interessado.   
  
Rony recebeu uma coruja da Hermione, e nós vamos nos encontrar com ela no Beco Diagonal depois de amanhã, para comprar os materiais para a escola. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. Quero ter certeza de que ela não está de olho no meu Harry."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 12 de agosto de 1992.  
  
Acabamos de voltar do Beco Diagonal. Tanta coisa aconteceu... Primeiro, Harry se perdeu na lareira e foi parar na Travessa do Tranco. Ele nunca tinha usado o pó de Flú. Sorte que Hagrid o encontrou. Ele é um funcionário de Hogwarts, que conhece Harry desde bebê. Rony me disse que ele é muito maneiro.  
  
Encontramos a Hermione, e eu achei ela bem legalzinha. Ela e o Harry são só amigos, deu para perceber. Depois na livraria encontramos com o nosso futuro professor e autor dos livros de estudo, o tal de Lockhart. Mamãe tem um livro dele lá em casa. Harry foi reconhecido e morreu de vergonha, coitado... Até tiraram uma foto para 'O Profeta Diário'. E no final encontramos com o tal de Draco Malfoy e o pai dele. O filho é um lourinho de rosto bicudo, chato até dizer chega... Acredita que ele disse que eu era a namorada do Harry? Se eu pudesse, tinha cavado um buraco no chão para me esconder, embora fosse tudo o que eu mais queria. E o Malfoy pai se meteu numa briga com o meu pai. Ele ofendeu a nossa família.   
  
Uma coisa legal foi que no meio dos meus livros veio um outro diário. Não fique triste, não vou te abandonar. É que este novo diário responde ao que escrevemos nele, e como ele já pertenceu a um garoto que estudou em Hogwarts, o diário vai ser muito útil lá. Por isso vou usar você aqui e ele lá. Até as próximas férias."  
  
................................................................................................................................................ 


	2. Cap 02

Capítulo 2 - A decepção e o retorno - Segundo ano de Gina em Hogwarts.  
  
"A Toca, 1º de julho de 1993.  
  
Ah, como eu me arrependo de ter te trocado por aquele outro. Ele era um objeto das trevas, feito por Você-Sabe-Quem, que quase me matou. Quem me salvou? Adivinha... O meu herói, foi o Harry! Acho, quer dizer, acho não, tenho certeza, que ele é o homem da minha vida. Só que eu não sou correspondida, ele nem me olha, nem sabe que eu existo... Se ele vier aqui nestas férias, eu tenho que conquistá-lo. O ano passado é uma página virada, e eu não quero falar mais nisso. No próximo ano tudo vai ser melhor. O Percy realmente tinha arranjado uma namorada, a Penélope. Era por causa dela que ele estava esquisito nas férias passadas. Ela é muito legal comigo, mas é muito mais velha e não tenho intimidade com ela. As únicas coisas boas que restaram desse ano na escola foram: a minha amizade com a Hermione e com a Penélope, a nova namorada do Percy, e também uma foto do Harry, que o meu colega Colin tirou e me deu. É uma foto linda... Ele estava num treino de quadribol, num dia ensolarado, montado na sua vassoura, no instante em que pegava o pomo, sorrindo."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 8 de julho de 1993.  
  
Hoje meu irmão Rony foi com meu pai ao povoado usar um feletone, quer dizer, te-le-fo-ne, para falar com o Harry, mas não deu certo. O tio dele atendeu e deu a maior bronca no meu irmão. Papai acha que ele não devia ter gritado. Rony está arrependido e preocupado que os trouxas maltratem o Harry por causa dele. E eu também..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Cairo, 31 de julho de 1993.  
  
Hoje é o aniversário dele. Sinto tanta saudade. Eu sei que já escrevi todos os dias que sonho com ele, com o dia em que ele vai me beijar e a gente vai começar a namorar... Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada. Meu irmão, Rony, não pode nem sonhar com isso. Ele é muito exclusivista e não gostou nada quando eu mandei uma coruja para a Hermione. Imagina se ele souber que eu quero namorar o amigo dele, vai ter um treco! Sem falar que todos os meus irmãos me tratam como se fosse um bebê e nenhum deles sonha em me aceitar como uma mulher que pode namorar. Queria tanto poder estar com ele hoje, fazer a maior festa e dar um presentão, mas isso é só sonho. Um dia, talvez...   
  
Estamos de férias aqui no Egito visitando o meu irmão mais velho, o Gui. Papai ganhou na loteria, como já tinha escrito, e chegamos aqui há três dias. Desculpe não ter escrito antes. Carlinhos também veio, lá da Romênia. Eu tinha tantas saudades dele... é o meu irmão mais legal. Antes era o Rony, mas agora que ficou amigo do 'famoso Harry Potter', ele fica se achando o máximo e não me trata tão bem como antes.   
  
Ontem visitamos as pirâmides, mas mamãe não me deixou ver todas, disse que tinham coisas muito feias e que eu poderia ficar impressionada. Fred e Jorge continuam aprontando, quase trancaram Percy numa pirâmide. Acho que ficaram revoltados por ele ter sido escolhido Monitor-Chefe. Rony comprou um bisbilhoscópio para mandar para o Harry. Será que ele vai gostar? Só vamos voltar para casa daqui a vinte dias."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Cairo, 1º de agosto de 1993.  
  
Hoje Edwiges veio, junto com o Errol. Edwiges é a coruja do Harry, aquela branca. Parece que os tios trouxas do Harry estão com visita, e ela não pode ficar lá. Rony vai cuidar dela para ele. Eu me ofereci, mas meu irmão me olhou tão zangado... Espero que ele não tenha desconfiado de nada.  
  
Também fiquei assustada com uma notícia que deu na Rádio Bruxa. Fugiu de Azkaban um prisioneiro perigoso, um criminoso partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem. Como será que ele conseguiu? Eu sempre soube que era impossível fugir de Azkaban. Espero que ele seja preso logo, antes que machuque alguém."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Cairo, 8 de agosto de 1993.  
  
Estou tão preocupada... Papai trouxe hoje uma péssima notícia. Harry fugiu de casa e todos estão procurando por ele. Parece que ele se encheu e transformou a tia num balão, depois disso ninguém mais soube dele. Tenho medo que o tal criminoso foragido o machuque. Papai falou que até o Ministro está à procura. Rony está com os cabelos em pé... Ele também está preocupado com o Perebas, que está doente.   
  
...   
  
Papai falou com o Ministro pela lareira agora mesmo e me falou que encontraram ele. Estava no Caldeirão Furado. Ufa! Que alívio! Vou acordar o Rony e avisar a ele."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Cairo, 10 de agosto de 1993.  
  
É... Mais um aniversário! Doze anos! O melhor presente - um beijo dele - eu não ganhei, mas Gui me disse que vai me comprar um estojo de maquiagem. Mamãe disse que eu ainda não posso usar, mas depois eu vejo como convencê-la...  
  
Júlia me mandou um presente. É uma fita para o cabelo que muda de cor conforme a roupa que a pessoa usa. Combina com tudo! Amei!"   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Caldeirão Furado, 31 de agosto de 1993.  
  
Hoje passamos o dia inteiro aqui, no Beco Diagonal, eu, meus pais, meus irmãos, Hermione e ele, é claro. Foi um paraíso! É claro que ele ainda nem me notou como mulher, mas eu ainda vou conseguir... Nos encontramos logo pela manhã na sorveteria do Florean. Percy parecia que estava encontrando o Ministro, todo pomposo. Fred e Jorge ficaram imitando. Até mamãe riu. Ficamos o dia todo juntos: compramos o material para a escola e passeamos pelo comércio. Hermione comprou um gato, que batizou de Bichento, e Rony comprou um remédio para o Perebas, que continua doente. Eu acho que ele vai morrer, está muito velho. Amanhã voltamos à escola. Nós vamos no carro do Ministério. Papai conseguiu. Só espero que este próximo ano seja legal."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 1º de setembro de 1993.  
  
A viagem para a escola não foi das melhores. Logo no inicio, meu irmão pediu que eu saísse de perto para que ele pudesse conversar com os amigos. Imagina como eu não queria ter uma capa de invisibilidade para estar lá sem ser notada...   
  
Mas isso não foi o pior. Perto da escola o trem parou e foi revistado por dementadores, que buscavam o foragido Sirius Black. Foi uma sensação péssima. Eu fui buscar apoio junto ao Harry e ao Rony, as luzes estavam apagadas e eu quase me sentei no colo do Harry. Pena que ele gritou e não deixou... Quando o dementador apareceu, eu senti um frio imenso, não conseguia parar de tremer. Com o Harry foi pior: ele desmaiou, caiu duro mesmo! Por sorte um professor novo estava na cabine e espantou o dementador. O Harry ficou tão assustado! Como eu queria poder abraçá-lo! Ia fazer um bem enorme para mim, e acho que para ele também.   
  
O professor, Lupin é o nome dele, nos deu chocolate para comer. Depois disso eu me senti mais aquecida, mas ainda queria um abraço..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 1993.  
  
Hoje na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, a turma do Rony e do Harry teve aula junto com a Sonserina. O Malfoy aprontou como sempre e provocou um hipogrifo. O bicho ficou enfurecido e atacou ele a bicadas. Hagrid está inconsolável. Ele acha que vai ser demitido e que Bicuço vai ser punido (Bicuço é o nome do hipogrifo).   
  
Rony quase me matou de susto: disse que a Professora de Adivinhação viu um Sinistro nas folhas do chá do Harry. Mas Hermione me tranqüilizou e disse que aquela professora é muito esquisita e que a Profa. Minerva não acreditou e até fez piada quando soube. Parece que a tal da Sibila gosta de assustar os alunos e que nenhuma das previsões dela já foi cumprida."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 16 de outubro de 1993.  
  
Hoje Rony e Hermione continuam meio brigados. Bichento deu uma corrida atrás do Perebas, e Rony ficou revoltado. Lilá está inconsolável. Morreu um coelhinho dela. Parece que a professora de Adivinhação tinha previsto esta morte. Será que ela vai acertar com o Harry também? É assustador.  
  
Depois de amanhã é o aniversário de Percy, fiz um cartão de aniversário, mas não ficou muito bom. A Júlia me disse que tem um feitiço para fazer o cartão cantar. Depois ela me ensina. É tão chato não poder sair para comprar um presente. O pessoal do terceiro ano em diante vai a Hogsmeade no fim do mês. Acho que vou pedir ao Rony para comprar uns sapos de chocolate... Eu vou dar um ao Percy como presente atrasado de aniversário."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 1º de novembro de 1993.  
  
Ontem, depois da festa do dia das bruxas, não consegui entrar na torre da Grifinória. Nem eu e nem mais ninguém. Sirius Black esteve aqui e atacou a mulher gorda. Ele praticamente destruiu o quadro, porque ela não quis deixar ele entrar sem a senha. Todos tivemos que dormir no salão principal. Dumbledore conjurou sacos de dormir para todos. Eu não consegui pregar o olho, fiquei só admirando o Harry a noite toda. Ele, Hermione e Rony ficaram num canto cochichando. Ele tinha passado o dia no castelo, não foi passear em Hogsmeade. Parece que não teve autorização. Colin o convidou para ficar com a gente, mas ele estava triste e não quis. Hoje pela manhã, Rony me disse que esse criminoso está atrás do Harry. Tenho tanto medo..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 7 de novembro de 1993.  
  
Hoje foi um dia terrível. Durante a partida de quadribol, Grifinória x Lufa-lufa, apareceram vários dementadores. Harry desmaiou em cima da vassoura e caiu. Por sorte, o diretor apareceu, espantou os dementadores e socorreu o Harry. Ele está na ala hospitalar se recuperando. A Lufa-lufa ganhou, mas eles nem comemoraram. O capitão e apanhador deles, Cedrico Diggory (aquele mesmo que mora perto lá de casa), queria até marcar uma nova partida, mas Olívio, o capitão da Grifinória, disse que a vitória deles foi justa. A vassoura do Harry caiu em cima do Salgueiro-Lutador e ficou destruída. Ele vai ficar arrasado, quando souber. Como eu gostaria de poder consolá-lo... Acho que vou fazer um cartão com votos de boa-saúde. A Júlia me ensinou aquele feitiço para fazer o cartão cantar. Só não tenho coragem de entregar... Que bobagem, afinal ele é meu "amigo", não é? Vou criar coragem e entregar amanhã."   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 25 de dezembro de 1993.  
  
Hoje, no Natal, eu não recebi o presente com o qual eu tanto sonho: um beijo dele. Mamãe me mandou um suéter Weasley, só que era cor-de-rosa... Ninguém merece! E eu que tinha certeza que pelo menos isso ela sabia. Ai, como eu detesto roupa rosa!  
  
Mas ele ganhou um presente ótimo, uma vassoura nova. E não foi uma vassoura qualquer, foi uma Firebolt. Mas a Profa. Minerva a confiscou, porque não tinha remetente e ela está suspeitando que a vassoura pode ter sido enfeitiçada pelo Sirius Black. Harry ficou furioso com a Professora e com a Hermione, que foi quem contou para a professora o que tinha acontecido. Rony também. Eu ainda tentei conversar com ele, mas ele com 'aquela educação' me deu o maior fora."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 12 de janeiro de 1994.  
  
Que ódio da professora de adivinhação! Rony disse que ela foi ler a mão do Harry e falou que nunca tinha visto uma linha da vida tão curta. Hermione não acredita nela.  
  
Harry tem sumido toda quinta-feira após o jantar. Será que está fugindo para se encontrar com alguma garota? Vou espremer o Rony até ele me contar..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 13 de janeiro de 1994.  
  
Descobri! Ele está tendo aulas extras com o Lupin. Para se defender dos dementadores! Rony nem precisou ser espremido. O próprio Harry falou com o Olívio e eu ouvi. Ufa!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 12 de abril de 1994.  
  
Harry recebeu de volta a sua Firebolt, finalmente! Três meses e meio! Todos ficaram admirados com a perfeição da vassoura. Olívio ficou babando. Fred e Jorge ficaram super felizes, parecia que o aniversário deles já era hoje e que eram eles que tinham ganhado a vassoura. Aliás, tenho que pensar no que vou dar para eles. Semana que vem é o aniversário deles mesmo.  
  
Hoje também aconteceu uma coisa muito chata. Parece que o Bichento finalmente conseguiu o que estava tentando há muito tempo: comeu o Perebas. Rony ficou furioso com a Hermione. Eles estão brigados e um não fala mais com o outro. Harry não sabe mais o que fazer para tentar reconciliá-los. Acho que vai ser difícil, eu conheço muito bem a cabeça dura do meu irmão."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 14 de abril de 1994.  
  
Hoje foi dia de Quadribol: Grifinória x Corvinal. Nós ganhamos, e é claro que eu estou feliz, mas senti no ar um clima entre o Harry e a apanhadora da Corvinal. Será que eu estou imaginando coisas? Eu espero que sim. Eu não agüentaria vê-lo namorando outra na minha frente.   
  
Aquela colega minha, a Júlia, estava torcendo ao meu lado na arquibancada e suspirando toda vez que via o Harry. Ela me disse que até a avó dela, Dóris Crockford, também é fã dele, além de um monte de garotas que ela conhece, parece que quase todas as meninas de Hogwarts são meio apaixonadas pelo Harry, só na Sonserina é que ele não tem muitas fãs. Também... um pedaço-de-mau-caminho daquele... não, é o mau-caminho todo! Uau!  
  
Do meu outro lado, o Colin tirava fotos todo o tempo. Acho que vou ter que me conformar com o 'Fã-clube Harry Potter'. Colin me prometeu uma outra foto, disse que depois deixa eu escolher. Pelo menos esse fã eu acho legal.   
  
Hermione também pediu uma foto, mas é que ela quer fazer um álbum para dar de presente ao Harry. Ela pediu ao Colin para ver todas as fotos que ele tirou do Harry e dos amigos. O Colin ficou entusiasmado com a idéia dela e disse que pode até tirar mais fotos se ela deixar ele dar o álbum junto com ela.  
  
Draco Malfoy e uns panacas da Sonserina se disfarçaram de dementadores, mas não conseguiram assustar o Harry e ainda pegaram detenção. Bem feito!  
  
Depois do jogo foi a maior festa no salão comunal, aproveitamos para comemorar antecipadamente o aniversário de Fred e Jorge, pena que Hermione não participou, ela e o Rony ainda estão brigados. Percy, que tinha ganhado 10 galeões numa aposta, estava muito feliz e me disse que ia comprar uma roupa nova para ele e outra para mim. É bom ser caçula, não é? "  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 15 de abril de 1994.  
  
Ontem Sirius Black atacou novamente. Ele conseguiu entrar no quarto dos meninos, mas em vez de atacar o Harry, ele acabou atacando o Rony, acho que ele errou no escuro. O cortinado da cama do Rony ficou completamente retalhado. Nunca ouvi meu irmão gritar tão alto. Fred e Jorge queriam continuar a festa, mas a Profa. Minerva apareceu dando a maior bronca. Ela descobriu tudo: Neville foi o culpado. Ele tinha anotado as senhas da Grifinória e perdeu o papel. Black o achou e aproveitou. Onde está a segurança deste castelo quando se precisa dela? O Harry podia ter morrido! Er... O Rony também, é claro... "   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 19 de abril de 1994.  
  
Hoje ele me beijou, se declarou e me pediu em namoro... Pena que eu acordei e não deu para aproveitar melhor o sonho. A Júlia me paga. Foi ela que me acordou.  
  
Fred e Jorge fizeram aniversário, e eu não pude dar nenhum presente. Mas pelo menos abracei os dois e desejei muitas felicidades. Eles são muito legais, embora aprontem muito!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 21 de abril de 1994.  
  
Hagrid escreveu para Hermione ontem. Ela me disse hoje que ele perdeu o julgamento, e Bicuço vai ser executado. Ele volta para Hogwarts com Bicuço. Rony me disse que vai ter recurso e que ele vai estudar o caso para ajudar a salvar o Bicuço. Ele finalmente fez as pazes com a Hermione, e juntos vão procurar estudar o 'caso do hipogrifo louco', como o Ministério chama."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 28 de maio de 1994.  
  
Hoje foi a final de quadribol. Olívio estava nervoso e não parava de falar com Harry: "setenta pontos, lembre...". Aquela apanhadora da Corvinal, a Cho Chang, deu um 'Boa Sorte' para o Harry, muito meloso. Eu estou ficando preocupada... Aí tem coisa...   
  
Durante o jogo, Harry quase caiu da vassoura quando Malfoy a puxou pela cauda. Colin tirou uma foto na hora. Foi uma falta revoltante, como disse o Lino. Mas no final ganhamos a Taça. Olívio chorava como um bebê. Harry estava radiante. Eu até consegui dar um abraço nele, no meio da confusão, mas infelizmente ele nem notou. Colin vai me mostrar as fotos do jogo depois. Eu acho que ele está ficando meio interessado em mim, mas eu não estou nem um pouco interessada nele. Vê se eu posso comparar aquele gato com o Colin? Fala sério..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 7 de junho de 1994.  
  
Ontem aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu só soube hoje. Primeiro, hoje de manhã descobri que o Prof. Lupin é um lobisomem. Quem contou foi o peste do Snape. O Lupin pediu demissão, tadinho... Ontem foi o julgamento de Bicuço, o recurso, lembra? Ele tinha sido condenado, mas fugiu. Hagrid está muito feliz. Aquele criminoso, o Black, foi capturado, mas também fugiu. Este Ministério está muito frouxo! Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram a noite na ala hospitalar. Quase morri de susto, quando Percy me contou. O Rony quebrou a perna. Parece que um dementador quase "beijou" a Hermione e o Harry. Ô Seu dementador, sai pra lá! O Harry é meu!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................ 


	3. Cap 03

Capítulo 3 - Férias e a Copa Mundial de Quadribol  
  
"A Toca, 1º de julho de 1994.  
  
Meu irmão, Rony, apareceu com uma corujinha mínima na estação ontem. Quando chegamos a Londres, ele estava com ela nas mãos. Disse que foi a Hermione que deu, para substituir o Perebas, mas eu não acreditei muito. Como ela arranjou uma coruja no trem? E sem gaiola!? Mamãe também ficou desconfiada.  
  
Em todo caso, ele me deixou decidir o nome, e eu escolhi Pichitinho. Não é bonitinho? Combina com o tamanho da corujinha... Rony não gostou muito, mas a coruja amou. Não atende por outro nome..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 31 de julho de 1994.  
  
Hoje é mais um aniversário dele que eu vejo passar sem poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... Você sabe... Primeiro porque ele nem me nota e segundo porque ele está lá na casa dos tios trouxas e não pode nem receber visitas. Papai vai tentar conseguir entradas para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Rony disse que queria chamar o Harry e a Hermione e papai gostou da idéia. Acho que o Rony deve estar de olho na Hermione, afinal eu não vejo ele falar de nenhuma outra garota... Tomara que eles comecem a namorar logo. Quem sabe se assim não fica mais fácil eu namorar o Harry? Se ele ficar um pouco mais sozinho eu vou ter uma chance melhor."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 10 de agosto de 1994.  
  
Agora é o meu aniversário... E do presente mais desejado (um beijo dele, um olhar, um carinho...) nem sinal...  
  
Papai disse que talvez consiga as entradas. Parece que ele ajudou o irmão de um funcionário do Ministério ontem, e esse funcionário é o responsável pela Copa. Percy diz que é um relapso, mas papai simpatiza com ele.   
  
Rony está muito triste: a Inglaterra foi massacrada na Copa, perdeu da Transilvânia por 390 a 10. Parece que o mundo acabou para ele."  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 20 de agosto de 1994.  
  
Mamãe mandou uma carta trouxa! Para ele é claro! Convidando para ir à Copa. Papai trouxe as entradas hoje. Rony disse que está pensando em mandar também um bilhete pela Píchi, por via das dúvidas. Ele deve vir no domingo! Estou tão ansiosa...  
  
Gui e Carlinhos chegaram hoje e vão à Copa conosco. Carlinhos trouxe um pôster lindo, com uma foto de dois dragões, eles se revezavam soltando labaredas para o alto. Gui me deu uma estatueta de Cleópatra, que pisca o olho e solta um perfume de jasmim no ar, quando pedimos com jeitinho.   
  
Percy também vai à Copa, mas por enquanto só fica reclamando do barulho. Agora que ele trabalha no Ministério, ficou muito chato. O chefe dele pediu um relatório sobre a espessura dos caldeirões importados. Ele está doido para impressionar e quer terminar antes do prazo. Ele também só fica falando de um tal 'evento secreto'. Rony acha que deve ser uma exposição de caldeirões."  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 24 de agosto de 1994.  
  
Ele chegou! Ele está aqui de novo! Papai, Fred, Jorge e Rony buscaram ele via pó de Flú. Ai que sonho! Será que desta vez ele vai finalmente me ver de verdade? Não como a irmãzinha do Rony e sim como uma mulher! Hermione também veio. Ela me prometeu que ensinaria uns truques de maquiagem e moda. A Penélope já tinha prometido isso também, mas até agora...   
  
Mamãe está revoltada com os gêmeos. Eles deram para o primo de Harry um caramelo incha-língua, uma das tais 'Gemialidades' que eles inventaram. Eles me contaram que a lareira da casa dos tios de Harry era fechada e tinha um fogo 'eclético', como será isso?  
  
Agora, quando ele fala comigo, eu consigo responder. Já sai a voz, mas continuo meio propensa a acidentes. E fico com o rosto ardendo, só de lembrar já fiquei de novo...   
  
Amanhã acordaremos cedo para ir à Copa. Só vou escrever na volta, porque vamos acampar e tenho medo de te perder. Tchau!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 26 de agosto de 1994.  
  
Caramba, diário, você não pode nem imaginar o que aconteceu na Copa. Primeiro chegamos ao acampamento, junto com os Diggory. Montamos as barracas e nos instalamos. Encontramos com muita gente: aquele tal de Bagman, que nos deu as entradas, o chefe do Percy (um tal de Crouch), vários amigos do papai, etc. Assistimos ao jogo no Camarote de Honra. Infelizmente o Malfoy e os pais dele estavam lá também, mas pelo menos eu fiquei sentada ao lado do Harry. Rony ficou do outro lado e a Hermione a seguir. Rony e Harry ficaram abobalhados com as veelas, os mascotes da Bulgária. Eu quase dei um tapa neles, mas Hermione conseguiu despertá-los a tempo, ela deu cada grito... Depois vieram os leprechauns, mascotes da Irlanda, e jogaram ouro em cima de nós. A Irlanda ganhou o jogo (170 a 160), mas foi o apanhador da Bulgária, Vítor Krum, quem pegou o pomo. Fred e Jorge ganharam muito dinheiro com apostas. Espero que não se encrenquem com a mamãe.  
  
Mais tarde ficamos comentando sobre quadribol até de madrugada. Eu estava sentada bem perto dele, mas não podia chegar mais perto porque o Rony estava de olho. Será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa? Eu caí no sono e derramei chocolate no chão.   
  
Só me lembro do papai me acordando de madrugada. Eram uns seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem que estavam torturando os trouxas responsáveis pelo acampamento. Fomos para a floresta ao lado: eu, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Harry, é claro! Mas acabamos nos separando sem querer. Eu fiquei com os gêmeos e tive receio de que acontecesse algo com ele... ou com o Rony ou a Hermione, né? Gui, Carlinhos e Percy foram com papai ajudar o pessoal do Ministério.   
  
De repente, ouviu-se uma gritaria danada. Olhei para o alto e vi um sinal horrível no céu. Fred e Jorge me explicaram que era a Marca Negra, o sinal de Você-Sabe-Quem. E nem sinal do Harry... Quase morri de preocupação! Finalmente voltamos ao acampamento e pouco depois papai retornava com os três. Pensei em abraçá-lo e quase não consegui me conter. Que bandeira! Me segurei a tempo e abracei o Rony, mas pensando nele.   
  
Nem sei direito como voltamos para casa. Mamãe estava desesperada e nos agarrou assim que chegamos aqui. Ela estava se sentindo culpada por ter brigado com os gêmeos antes de saírem de casa."  
  
................................................................................................................................................ 


	4. Cap 04 Fim da primeira parte

Capítulo 4 - O terceiro ano de Gina em Hogwarts.  
  
"Hogwarts, 1º de setembro de 1994.  
  
Apesar do Malfoy perturbando, a viagem foi legal.   
  
Dennis Creevey, o irmão mais novo do Colin, entrou para Hogwarts este ano e também foi selecionado para a Grifinória. Isso depois de quase ter se afogado no lago. A chuva estava violenta, e os barquinhos quase viraram. Parece que foi a Lula gigante que salvou ele, será? De qualquer forma, é mais um membro para o "Fã-clube Harry Potter", mas deste tipo de fã eu não tenho ciúme nenhum.  
  
Ao discursar para os alunos, o Prof. Dumbledore anunciou que este ano teremos um Torneio Tribruxo. Neste torneio competem estudantes de outras escolas também. Este era o tal evento secreto do Percy. Fred e Jorge estão revoltados porque só pode se inscrever quem tiver completado dezessete anos e eles só fazem aniversário em abril, mas mesmo assim eles vão tentar. Não vai haver torneio de quadribol entre as casas. Harry ficou decepcionado. Eu também, mas por outro motivo. Senti que, durante a cerimônia de seleção, Harry ficava olhando muito para a mesa da Corvinal, meio abobado. Estou tão insegura... acho que ele estava olhando para a tal da Chang. Ninguém merece..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje pela manhã tive aula de Feitiços, com Lufa-lufa, e Herbologia, junto com a Corvinal. Na parte da tarde a aula foi de Transfiguração e Estudo dos Trouxas. O mais interessante foi na hora do jantar. Fiquei tão nervosa, mas o Prof. de D.C.A.T. foi demais. O maluco do Malfoy estava atacando o Harry pelas costas quando o Prof. Moody viu e transformou o Malfoy numa doninha branca e ficou fazendo ele quicar no chão e no teto. Foi de morrer de rir! Rony ficou em estado de graça. Parecia que estava sonhando. Fred e Jorge também viram a cena e ficaram tão entusiasmados quanto o Rony.  
  
Parece que o Malfoy tinha ofendido a minha mãe, e o Harry foi responder. Depois ele deu as costas para o Malfoy e foi atacado. Esse menino não presta mesmo! Corri preocupada para junto do Harry, mas disfarcei e falei com o Rony..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 4 de setembro de 1994.  
  
Hermione está ficando meio maluca. Ela inventou de defender os direitos dos elfos domésticos. Criou um tal de F.A.L.E. Harry e Rony estão participando, mas está óbvio que eles não estão concordando com isso. Só estão nessa pela Hermione. Ela ficou assim desde que descobriu que os elfos não recebem pagamento pelos seus serviços. Ela tentou me incluir no movimento, mas eu escapei.  
  
A aula de adivinhação foi um saco. A Profa. Sibila parece mesmo uma morcega velha, como diz o Rony. Inventou um Sinistro no chá do Colin e disse que ele ia perder alguém que ele admira. Ela perguntou quem ele admira mais, e ele respondeu que era o Harry. Parece até perseguição, no ano passado o Sinistro era para o Harry. Este ano também. Ninguém merece!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 30 de outubro de 1994.  
  
Hoje não tivemos aula no último tempo, porque chegaram as delegações de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons para disputar o Tribruxo. Beauxbatons veio numa carruagem gigante puxada por cavalos voadores e Durmstrang veio num navio. Um dos componentes da delegação de Durmstrang é Vítor Krum, aquele apanhador da seleção búlgara que foi vice-campeã da Copa Mundial de quadribol.  
  
Durante o jantar percebi que Rony ficou de olho numa garota de Beauxbatons. Ela parecia uma veela. Hermione ficou emburrada. Harry fitava muito a mesa da Corvinal, onde a delegação de Beauxbatons estava sentada, mas ele não estava olhando para a garota-veela e sim admirando a Chang. Que ódio!  
  
Fred e Jorge vão tentar se inscrever no Torneio. Parece que conseguiram uma poção para envelhecer. Quem vai decidir os campeões de cada escola vai ser o Cálice de Fogo, que é tipo uma taça do torneio."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 31 de outubro de 1994.  
  
É incrível! Tudo acontece com o Harry! Ninguém sabe como, mas ele conseguiu ser inscrito no Torneio. É o quarto campeão. Vão ter que mudar o nome do torneio, né? Tribruxo significa três bruxos e não quatro. Fred e Jorge tinham tentado pela manhã, mas, além de não conseguirem nada, ficaram com umas barbas brancas bem compridas. Dumbledore se divertiu muito. O outro campeão de Hogwarts é o Cedrico, aquele que mora lá perto d'A Toca. A garota-veela é campeã de Beauxbatons, e o Krum, de Durmstrang.  
  
Foi a maior festa no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas eu percebi que o Harry não gostou nada. Ele dizia que não foi ele que se inscreveu e que não sabe quem foi ou como foi. Eu acredito nele. Ele estava com uma cara de assustado..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 1º de novembro de 1994.  
  
Rony e Harry não se falam. Rony, como quase todos em Hogwarts, acha que Harry de alguma forma conseguiu enganar Dumbledore para se inscrever, para ficar mais famoso. Como se ele precisasse disso. Acho que só eu e Hermione acreditamos no Harry, mas eu não consigo chegar nem perto dele, Rony não deixa."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 7 de novembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje foi a pesagem das varinhas. Foram verificadas por um perito, o Sr. Olivaras, aquele do Beco Diagonal. Colin foi quem me disse. Ele foi chamar o Harry, que estava na aula de Poções, a pedido de Dumbledore. Foi nessa aula que o Harry e o Malfoy duelaram. O Harry acertou um feitiço 'furnúnculus' no Goyle, aquele sonserino que é tipo um capanga do Malfoy, e o Malfoy acertou na Hermione um feitiço que fez os dentes dela crescerem muito. Rony e Harry ficaram revoltados com Snape, que só tirou pontos da Grifinória e levaram de quebra uma detenção, mas continuam sem se falar."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 21 de novembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje teve visita a Hogsmeade. Rony foi com Fred e Jorge. Eu fui com o Colin e a Júlia. Hermione foi sozinha, eu acho. Ela estava meio estranha, falando sozinha, com os distintivos do F.A.L.E. e um caderninho. Encontrei Hagrid e o Prof. Moody no Três Vassouras. Eles tinham acabado de conversar com a Hermione. Será que ela vai convencê-los a entrar para o F.A.L.E. também? Não vi o Harry em lugar algum, acho que ele ficou na escola. Como eu sinto saudade de estar junto dele!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 22 de novembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje tomei café ao lado da Hermione. Harry também estava junto, mas não comeu nada. Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. O que será? Fico tão curiosa! Pelo menos pude aproveitar um pouquinho para ficar olhando ele mais de perto. Ele estava tão fora do ar que nem percebeu. Hermione teve que sacudir ele quando acabou o café.  
  
Tive uma grande surpresa hoje. Meu irmão Carlinhos veio nos visitar. Ele quer assistir à primeira tarefa do Torneio. Segundo ele, mamãe está ultra-nervosa com a participação do Harry no Tribruxo. Eu também, é claro! Rony ficou mais enciumado ainda, como se isso fosse possível! Fala sério!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 23 de novembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje não vi o Harry nem a Hermione na hora do almoço. Eles estavam treinando feitiços convocatórios: o Accio. Neville foi quem me disse. Parece que só ele e o Harry não estavam conseguindo fazer este feitiço. Mas que é estranho eles estarem sozinhos e não terem chamado o Neville, isso é! Será que ela está de olho nele? Não... Ela gosta do Rony, eu tenho certeza!"   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hogwarts, 24 de novembro de 1994.  
  
Carlinhos me enganou! Safado! Ele estava ajudando a controlar os dragões da primeira tarefa do Torneio. É, Harry e os outros tiveram que passar por dragões. Cedrico foi o primeiro. Ele transfigurou uma pedra num cachorro. Ele conseguiu passar pelo dragão, mas se queimou feio. Fleur, a garota-veela, também quase se queimou. O fogo pegou na roupa dela. O Krum atingiu o dragão com um feitiço bem no olho e, enquanto o bicho estava todo agoniado, ele passou fácil. Harry foi o máximo. Ele usou o Accio e convocou a vassoura dele. Só fiquei preocupada porque ele se feriu no ombro, mas não foi nada grave. Era por isso que ele estava treinando tanto com a Hermione. Será que Carlinhos contou a ele?  
  
Depois ele me pediu desculpas e disse que era segredo, mas eu acho que para o Harry alguém já tinha contado.   
  
Rony e Harry finalmente fizeram as pazes. Finalmente Rony entendeu o perigo pelo qual Harry está passando. Melhor assim, vou poder ficar mais próxima dele..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 1º de dezembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje a Profa. Minerva avisou que vai haver um baile no Natal, comemorativo do Torneio. Só vai poder comparecer ao baile quem estiver do quarto ano para cima, a não ser que seja convidado. Será que o Harry vai me convidar? Ah... bem que eu gostaria, mas eu acho que ele ainda não pensa em mim assim. Vou tentar ficar bem acessível, quem sabe?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 15 de dezembro de 1994.  
  
Eu preciso desabafar, senão vou ficar maluca. Eu joguei fora a grande oportunidade de ir ao baile com o Harry. Deixa eu contar... Primeiro a Hermione chega e me diz, pedindo segredo, que foi convidada pelo Krum, para o baile, e que aceitou porque sabia que meu irmão - que era com quem ela queria ir, ela confessou - não iria convidá-la. Aí chegou o Neville e convidou a Hermione na minha frente. Ela recusou porque já ia com o outro garoto. Neville ficou muito chateado, e ela disse: "Por que você não convida a Gina?". Eu, tonta, burra, idiota, achando que o Harry nunca iria me chamar, e que podia pelo menos ir ao baile, aceitei ir com o Neville.  
  
Meia hora depois chega o Rony, pálido, sem dizer coisa com coisa. Ele tinha convidado a Fleur! Ela o desprezou completamente. Em seguida chega o Harry com a mesma cara do Rony. Tinha convidado a Chang e ela RECUSOU! Rony convidou a Hermione, e ela recusou, claro, ela já vai com o Krum. Rony perguntou se eu podia ir com o Harry. Eu não PUDE decepcionar o Neville, e tive de recusar. Saí correndo e fui procurar um lugar para chorar.  
  
Depois fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu pelo Rony. O Harry se revoltou. Se levantou e foi até a imbecil da Parvati e a convidou, e ela aceitou na hora. Como eu sou burra! Parece que o Rony vai com a irmã gêmea da Parvati, a Padma da Corvinal. Ai com que ódio eu estou de mim mesma! Burra! Burra! Burra!  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 25 de dezembro de 1994.  
  
Hoje foi o baile. Não vou escrever muito porque é tarde e estou cansada. Só vou dizer que eu preferia mil vezes não ter ido. Ver o Harry entrar de braço dado com a Parvati, toda orgulhosa, e dançar juntinho com ela... Foi um choque no início, mas tudo bem. Deu para perceber que ele só a convidou no desespero. Ele estava tão distante que ela foi dançar com um garoto de Beauxbatons e ficou o resto da noite com ele. O Harry nem ligou e eu pude ficar um pouco mais tranqüila. Pelo menos com a Parvati não preciso me preocupar, só com todas as outras garotas que estudam em Hogwarts e todas as adolescentes bruxas do planeta. Acho que só aqui são mais de trezentas. Que sufoco!  
  
Mas agüentar o Neville pisando no meu pé, em vez de dançar, foi um inferno. Acho que não vou andar direito por uma semana. Percy também estava intragável. Só ficava conversando sobre relações internacionais e outros assuntos chatos do Ministério. Também me chamou para dançar e... Adivinha... Pisou nos meus pés mais ainda! E olha que ele pesa muito mais do que o Neville. Sorte que foi só uma música, mas mesmo assim ninguém merece!  
  
Rony e Hermione brigaram de novo. Será que só eles dois não notaram que isso é paixão?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 07 de janeiro de 1995.  
  
Hoje saiu um artigo no jornal sobre Hagrid. Eu não sabia que ele era meio-gigante, mas ele é tão legal que isso não importa. Harry, Rony e Hermione também acham, embora ela tenha gostado muito da aula da profa. Grubbly-Planck, que apesar da neve conseguiu um unicórnio para a aula. Harry está revoltado com aquela repórter: a Rita Skeeter. Eu também não gosto dela desde a época da Copa de Quadribol, quando ela perturbou o meu pai e o meu irmão Percy. Aquela mulherzinha é intragável mesmo. Como ela conseguiu saber disso?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 15 de janeiro de 1995.  
  
Hoje tivemos um passeio a Hogsmeade. Confirmando o que eu pensava, lá estava a Parvati com um garoto francês, aos beijos. Com essa eu não preciso mais me preocupar mesmo. Melhor assim, menos uma. A Chang estava com Cedrico. Essa também é uma a menos. Pelo menos ela está em outra, e o Harry não vai ter esperança de ficar com ela tão cedo!  
  
Fiquei muito tempo procurando pelo Harry, mas não o vi em lugar nenhum. Quase no final eu estava no Três Vassouras e vi Rony e Hermione com ele, discutindo com a Skeeter. Coitada da Hermione! Vai ser a próxima vítima da pena aguçada daquela mulherzinha. Depois perguntei ao Rony onde eles tinham se metido, mas ele, com AQUELA educação, me deu o maior fora.  
  
Fred e Jorge estavam como sempre tem estado: misteriosos. Eu os vi conversando um pouco com Ludo Bagman. Acho que querem alguma dica para as 'Gemialidades'. Talvez estivessem oferecendo alguma coisa para ele comprar, quem sabe?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 31 de janeiro de 1995.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione ultimamente não saem da biblioteca. Hermione, tudo bem, que já praticamente morava lá, mas o Rony? Acho que estão tentando ajudar o Harry no Torneio, mas é proibido! Isso vai acabar mal!  
  
Colin me pediu para estudar com ele, disse que está com dificuldade para entender a matéria de feitiços e de transfiguração, mas eu acho que é só um jeito de tentar uma paquera. Coitado! Fala sério! Em todo caso vou combinar de estudar com ele, sim... E também com a Ju, a Fê, a Bia, a Thaís, a Renata, o Daniel, o Nando... Em resumo, a turma toda."  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 23 de fevereiro de 1995.  
  
Hoje é a véspera da segunda tarefa do torneio. Estou tão nervosa... não vi nem o Harry, nem a Hermione e nem o Rony voltarem para a Torre da Grifinória até agora. Fred e Jorge me disseram que o Harry estava na biblioteca, quando eles foram chamar Rony e Hermione para a profa. McGonagall. Será que ela vai brigar com eles por estarem ajudando o Harry?"   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 24 de fevereiro de 1995.  
  
Hoje foi a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry tinha que mergulhar no lago e salvar o meu irmão Rony, que era de quem ele mais sentiria falta. Eu fiquei duplamente feliz. Primeiro porque não foi nenhuma garota, nenhuma concorrente... e depois porque foi o meu irmão e assim confirmou-se mais uma vez a grande amizade entre eles. Quem sabe se eles continuarem sempre amigos um dia ele não repara em mim? Mas que eu fiquei furiosa, fiquei! Aquela zinha da Fleur deu um beijo nele! Foi porque ele salvou a irmãzinha dela, mas beijou! E ele gostou! Ficou vermelho como um tomate! A Hermione também ficou muito enfurecida, porque ela beijou o Rony também.   
  
Colin ficou meio chateado, porque o Harry derrubou ele e o irmão antes da tarefa, mas o Harry se desculpou: Ele estava atrasado para a tarefa. Eu acho que o Colin também ficou com ciúmes: ele queria ser o melhor amigo do Harry em vez do meu irmão..."  
  
..................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 24 de março de 1995.  
  
Saiu uma reportagem avacalhando a Hermione no 'Semanário das Bruxas'. Diz lá que a Hermione está namorando o Harry e o Krum ao mesmo tempo. É mentira. O Krum eu não sei, mas o Harry... Eles são só amigos, eu sei. O Rony é que é a paixão da Hermione, pelo menos eu acho... Hermione está recebendo até cartas anônimas! Coitada! Provocou aquela tal de Skeeter e se deu mal...  
  
Na visita a Hogsmeade, ele estava demais. Eu o vi na Trapobelo comprando umas meias, junto com Hermione e Rony como sempre. As meias eram as mais escandalosas possíveis. Rony me disse que era para dar de presente, mas não quis me dizer pra quem. Será alguma garota? Tô ficando com ciúmes!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 4 de abril de 1995.  
  
Hoje na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas aprendemos sobre os pelúcios. Meu pelúcio achou muitas moedas, mas era ouro de Leprechaun (aquele que some depois de um tempo). Ganhei uma barra de Chocolate.   
  
A semana que vem é a Páscoa, depois o aniversário dos gêmeos vai chegar, e eu não sei o que vou dar para eles. Como é ruim não ter dinheiro!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 13 de abril de 1995.  
  
É Páscoa! Acho que mamãe exagerou desta vez! Mandou cada ovo gigantesco! Fred e Jorge ganharam dois cada, afinal no dia 19 é o aniversário deles. Eu, Harry e Rony ganhamos um cada, mas de menor tamanho um pouco. Só Hermione ganhou um pequenininho! Acho que mamãe está zangada com ela... O que será que foi? Não pode ser por causa daquela reportagem da falsa da Skeeter, será?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 24 de maio de 1995.  
  
Hoje eu tive mais uma grande decepção. Harry chegou todo aflito na sala comunal e começou a conversar com o Rony e a Hermione. Acho que era sobre a última tarefa. Como sempre, eu queria participar, mas Rony me expulsou. Eu vi pela cara do Harry que ele não gostou da grosseria do Rony, mas nem pensou em tentar me defender. Será que nunca vai rolar nada?  
  
Depois chegou a Júlia aqui no quarto para me chamar para conversar. Ela está meio apaixonada, mas o garoto não está nem aí. De onde será que eu conheço esta história? Ela não quis me dizer quem é o garoto, mas eu acho que é o Rony, porque eu já tinha visto como ela fica nervosa quando ele aparece. Coitada! Eu sei que o meu irmão gosta da Hermione, e a Júlia vai ficar sofrendo com isso. Mas também, quem sou eu para aconselhar alguém a deixar de gostar? Às vezes eu também bem que gostaria, mas quem manda no coração?"   
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 27 de maio de 1995.  
  
Soube pelas fofocas do colégio, que o Harry teve um desmaio ontem na aula de Adivinhação. Aquela professora maluca deve ter feito alguma coisa com ele... Rony me disse que ele está bem, mas a cara de enterro deles é reveladora. Alguma coisa houve!   
  
Fred e Jorge estão revoltados. Eles foram até o campo de Quadribol e voltaram arrasados. Parece que o campo está todo estragado! Harry disse a eles que depois o campo vai ser refeito, mas eles estão inconsoláveis."   
  
..................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 25 de junho de 1995.  
  
Ontem foi a terceira tarefa do Tribruxo. Cedrico morreu. Parece que foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem. Harry está na ala hospitalar. Ele correu muito perigo enfrentando Você-Sabe-Quem para fugir e trazer o corpo do Cedrico. Eu estava lá na ala Hospitalar junto com minha mãe e meus irmãos e vi tudo. Ah eu esqueci de contar, mamãe e Gui vieram assistir à última tarefa e fizeram companhia ao Harry ontem o dia inteiro. Era um dia com as famílias para os campeões, e como Harry não tem família que preste, eles vieram. Harry parecia muito contente. Pena que durou pouco.  
  
Gui veio me perguntar sobre a campeã de Beauxbatons... parece que ficaram se olhando muito. Acho que o velho Gui foi fisgado... Eu pensei que esse malandro nunca ia se apaixonar, só ficava brincando com os sentimentos das garotas! Eu já avisei a ele que a Fleur é meio-veela, mas ele nem ligou. Tá gamadão!  
  
Fiquei muito assustada com a presença de Sirius Black junto do Harry, após o torneio. Ele não era criminoso? E o Prof. Moody? Era um comensal disfarçado usando a poção Polissuco. Quase matou o Harry! Dumbledore o salvou. Grande Dumbledore! Depois Rony vai me explicar tudo com detalhes, mas deu para perceber que o diretor confia no Black. Harry, Rony e Hermione também. Então quem sou eu para duvidar? Se bem que o Ministro não acreditou... Mas esse Ministro é um idiota, mesmo!  
  
Eu queria ter ficado a noite toda velando o Harry, mas mamãe não deixou. Ela mandou Fred e Jorge me levarem, junto com Rony e Hermione, para o dormitório. Que mico: ela me chamou de Gininha e disse que era muito tarde para as crianças ficarem acordadas. Ninguém merece! Sorte que o Harry estava dormindo e não ouviu isso!  
  
Pela manhã, na mesa do café, o Prof. Dumbledore pediu a todos que não incomodassem o Harry com perguntas sobre o ocorrido. Ele só voltou para a Grifinória a noite. Estava em estado de choque. Não abria a boca para falar nada. Rony e Hermione tinham que ficar levando ele a todo lugar, porque sozinho ele não ia. Será que ficou débil mental? Que desperdício!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hogwarts, 30 de junho de 1995.  
  
Ufa! Embora ele não esteja normal ainda, hoje ele jogou xadrez com o meu irmão. Perdeu, é claro, como sempre! Mas jogou como sempre jogava, mal igual a antes.   
  
Amanhã voltaremos para casa e eu vou ficar sem vê-lo todos os dias. Vai ser um suplício. Como vou agüentar tanto tempo afastada dele? E pior, preocupada com ele! Ele ainda não está bem!  
  
No jantar de encerramento de ano letivo, o diretor fez uma homenagem ao Cedrico e também ao Harry. A cara de enterro dele era reveladora. Chatos eram os olhares dele para a Chang, lá na mesa da Corvinal, chorando. Ela parecia uma viúva! Tô correndo perigo! Se ele resolver 'consolar' ela... vai ser o fim..."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"A Toca, 1º de julho de 1995.  
  
Chegamos em casa! Fred e Jorge estão rindo à toa, mas não dizem o porquê. Eu estou muito preocupada com tudo o que aconteceu. Mamãe está tensa. Ela não está mais tão chateada com os gêmeos e não sabe bem o que aconselhar a eles. Afinal é meio arriscado entrar para o Ministério agora...   
  
Ih! Acabaram as suas páginas. Vou ter que me despedir de você, amigo fiel. Vou pesquisar um meio de aumentar as suas páginas para continuarmos juntos, mas eu pelo menos ainda posso agradecer por ser o fiel depositário dos meus sentimentos mais secretos."  
  
FIM (por enquanto...) 


End file.
